


Samurai Real Estate

by CommunistUshanka



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Mention of Komaeda, Other, Peko also gets fucked by robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistUshanka/pseuds/CommunistUshanka
Summary: Peko attempts to sell Hiyoko and Tsumiki's old house to a couple of hipsters after they were dragged off and cocooned by military spiders sent and summoned by Gundham.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Peko is selling this house after she was put on parole for 'Accidentally' setting a house full of American school children on fire

“Very roomy here huh..” Peko invited the two highly uneducated Capitalist American scum into the house and showed them around, “You uh, you like… Ceilings right..?” Peko branched off into the worst ways of selling a house that any Agent ever could.

 

“W-We have the TV here..” She pointed out the TV already in place, “Maybe put a Flat-screen or something here..??” 

 

“If you can afford one like me that is.” The Swordswoman laughed at her own terribly made joke for about ten minutes until she actually go back on track, “But uh, put bars on your windows because we~” Peko walked away from the customers and over to the window so she could assure her point, “Because we get so much traffic here..” Peko crouched and took out a 20 Gauge Semiautomatic Shotgun to which she then fired it right through the window and bullets shattered the glass, eventually making it through the skull of a random pedestrian 

 

“And uh.. Don’t ever go into this attic..I just nailed that door shut, you don’t want to see what’s up there” The attic was like an ordinary attic, though it had a bunch of blood leaking all the way onto the floor.

 

“...Hey! You got kids?..” Peko tugged at her collar nervously, “Married to her..” She looked at the poor Capitalist American Man’s wife about two times before she moved on, “We have two dogs.” The buyers replied, “I think we might run into a problem, see.. We don’t have any bathrooms but we have two holes in the plywood, and it goes all the way down to the crawlspace.” Peko reluctantly picked up the pizza and held it away from her face, “We have this Pizza here to block away the aroma..” 

 

“Your wife… If I were to rate her on a scale of Yen to American dollars she’d be 20,000 yen..” When Peko said that, the heftiest sweep of discomfort surrounded the room and it was just icing on the cake that she did an out of character American crotch grab even though she didn’t even have a dick, “How much do you make a year?” She said, “Who lived before?..” The man asked, “Uhh….. Just some R-Residents!...” She did the collar tug thing again, 

 

“And over here.. You can undress, but exactly on this X.” Peko and her buyers walked to an unorganized summoning room where she pointed out a large black X which was painted 15 minutes ago, and on the wall were 10 small holes that were also PEEPING HOLES.

 

“Look, we really need to discuss this..” The Buyer looked off to her left as if she was about to sprint away from this entire shitty ordeal and never come back, “Take your time.. But I need an answer in the next..” Peko looks at her wrist watch, “Five minutes.”

 

“I don’t really feel safe here.. Perhaps it’s just Japan in general..” The American woman shrugged as she looked around at the house and kept herself one with her thoughts, “I THINK IT’S PERFECT.” A huge smile lit across her face.” 

 

“YOU THINK IT’S PERFECT? I THINK IT’S PERFECT!” Her husband responded with the same amount of giddiness as she had

 

“Just look at this hole in the floor!” He pointed out  
“It smells like hot garbage pizza.” His wife said with the stalest tone anyone could express excitement with, “Let’s just pay the asking price.” The man took out his wallet as they both smiled again, “Cash! Cash!” They both chanted.

 

“Pekoyama.. We love this house.” The two were immediately vaporized killing them instantly, as two Monokuma esque robots rolled in their blood before Peko’s very presence, “This is our house, it fits our every Need, Want and Desire.” The robot Monokuma looked around at the house, “Please say very low number.” They said

 

“Hey kids check it out, pizza.” The other robot rolled over to the Plywood hole, “HEY! I SAID THERE’S PIZZA HERE! I’M NOT SAYING IT TWICE! ALL OF YOU, NOW!” The robot practically screamed as several mini multicoloured robot babies came rushing from who knows where, “Pizza pizza pizza.” Several disembodied robot voices chanted, all of them went left while one of them jumped in the hole, “Yes pizza, blocking the aroma chamber.” The robot said, “UNLEASH THE MIGHTY ODOR.” The other one said but this time more overdramatic, “Hey, listen. HEY HEY, we got a very high selling price on this so uh.. Y’know i don’t know if you can afford it.” Peko looked off, “We got nothing.” The robot said enthusiastically, “Well uh.. Like this, It doesn’t have a bathroom!” Peko smiled (Her usually horrifying smile) feeling quite pleased with herself, “We don’t need bathrooms.. The Universe is our bathroom!” The robot released multiple oil like fluids all around the walls, the babies and both the robots all began to deposit oil into the Atmosphere, “We deposit oil into the atmosphere when we’re sexually aroused, tender robot protocol.” One robot responded as if it were a Test question, “Rooms are pretty tight around here.. I don’t know…” Peko began to drip with sweat, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to sell a house like that to a bunch of robots, “Are those robots multiplying over there?” Peko looks over to two baby robots fucking basically and another smaller one pops out, another robot begins to rapidly fuck her leg

 

“Don’t worry, we don’t need space.” The robot responded, very plainly. As several other robots stack on each other and simultaneously fuck Peko all the way up to her thigh, “...T-There’s gas!?!..” Peko pointed out the pipe that was leaking harmful gas into the Environment, “Gas leaking in the house..” Her words came out in groans since she was still being fucked by robots, “GAS, is our favourite flavour!” The robot came out by the gas leak and began mating with the other robot, “Yeah that works for us..” The robot said as they both continued to mate, 

 

“IT TURNS US ON SEXUALLY.”

 

“Yay gas!” A baby robot popped out of the existing robot’s mouth.

 

“Yes, we live here now. WHO are you?” The robot asked as everything went to all hell (Like the US Government) and the robots began spraying oil everywhere and breaking property, “I am the realtor and I must say, i’m putting my foot down.” She literally put her foot down and squashed some baby robot, “I need some proof of uh.. Y’know you got a job man?” Peko asked, “No credits or savings.” The robot responded, “I MUST WARN YOU, HE’S VERY LAZY.” The other robot said.

 

“Extremely lazy.”

 

“Well I think we’re gonna have us.. A BIT OF A PROBLEM!” Peko made yet another one of her shitty unfunny jokes where she laughs for ten minutes and everyone else feels bad for her, “Ok.. I gotta go.” Peko ran off quickly as the lights suddenly cut off and the room became pitch black, a purple scarf was draped over one of the robots, “Uh.. Oh… Hey Gun -” 

 

“It’s Gundham.” Gundham interrupted, “Stop trying to sell my house.” He warned as he stood before her with all hostility drawn to her, “I-I’m just trying to show this house to a group of machines here!” Peko said, “Did you show them the gas leak?..” Gundham said as the robots continued to ejaculate oil everywhere at twice the rate as they did before, “i pointed that out first, and they’re all over it.” A robot hung over the exposed gas leak, “Sold to this group of robots.” Gundham pointed to them, and they all cheered in awe

 

“I need this door taken down..” One of the robots began firing at the door and demolished it completely, the robots basically completed a lot of unneeded tasks that involved destroying property and then it was all set

 

Peko hid on a moderate sized Sports Car outside where all the robots roamed about, “Where is she damnit.” The robot searched for her intensely, “I’ve peeled this house like a banana and there’s NOTHING there..” The robot continued, “The house is completely gone and there’s nothing to do!” It practically cried, “WE CAN STILL CONTINUE THE TESTS

 

“WHAT TESTS?! WE HAVE NOBODY TO TEST.” The robot responded in rage, “All my work gone down the space drain -”

 

“Wait, what happened..” The two robots rolled over to the car and inspected it, one of the robots tried to open the car but it wouldn’t budge, “LOCKED!” The other robot expressed great dismay, and then they began to jump on the car as a last resort

 

“God fucking damnit, what’s wrong with you!?” She slowly crawled out, “Peko buddy! You’re back!” The robot watched her closely, “O-On the moon..” Peko croaked, “Oh nice, the moon.. APPLY THE DIO.” The second robot came up on the car and applied a Bagel to Peko’s head.

 

“You will feel no pain.”  
“YOU WILL FEEL NO PAIN.”  
“You must sit very still..”  
“YOU MUST SIT VERY STILL..”  
“Ring this bell when the flies come.” The robot handed Peko a bell as she looked at them both in nothing put pure confusion, “RING THIS BELL WHEN THE FLIES COME.” The other robot repeated after the first one, “O...Okay.. Is this a test..?” Peko asked, “Yes this is a test, see you in one hour.” The robots rolled away, “Okay i’ve got a bee? Does that count?” Peko yelled back to them, “No, only flies. We have Legendary arguments with flies..” The continued walking off

 

A day has passed

 

Peko desperately rings the bell as she has newly formed a beard of disembodied insects, the robots finally appear. “No, that’s not what we asked.” The robot turned away from her, “You asked for flies!” Peko threw the bell down in anger, “No, we asked for Komaeda.” The robot responded condescendingly, “Komaeda and Insects are the same fucking thing!” Peko yelled, “Okay let’s be clear, you told me to ring the bell when the flies show up, not to ring the bell to call the flies!”  
“Silly human, see.” The robot rang the bell and the flies still didn’t show up, the robot then rang the bell again, “I’m pretty sure the flies are on their way..” The robot rang the bell again and the flies still didn’t show up,

 

“YOU FAILED THE FINAL TEST.” The robot dropped the bell and Peko’s eyes widened in fear, “Now you die.” The robot prepared to vaporize as the laser beams covered Peko completely and burned off everything she was currently wearing, “NONONO! I still have one more test here!” The robot switched off it’s eye lasers and listened, “I’ve got a test for you..!” She pointed to the first robot while the other robot caught up, “We.. We don’t take tests..” The robots said, “Yeah but this one’s super easy, it’s called uh… Count the bullets..” Peko crouched

 

“But we’re not good at math.” One of the robots said, and then Peko crouched and unsheathed her Mini Machine gun that has practically already destroyed the robots with it’s bullets alone, “DO MORE! MORE! They’re like vitamins to us!” The robot begged, “Yeah.. Okay..” She began to fire bullets at point range again


End file.
